Due to developments in communication technologies, a technique of transmitting content to a user-designated receiver is being studied, the content being generated by scanning by an electronic apparatus or being stored in the electronic apparatus. In order for the electronic apparatus to transmit the content to the user-designated receiver, a user has to input receiver information. However, most electronic apparatuses do not have a separate input device for inputting various letters, and thus, the user inputs the receiver information by using limited buttons or a touchscreen, thereby being inconvenienced.
The above information is presented as background information only to assist with an understanding of the present disclosure. No determination has been made, and no assertion is made, as to whether any of the above might be applicable as prior art with regard to the present disclosure.